


Love of My Life

by Toixx_nimpark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Sickfic, Soft Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toixx_nimpark/pseuds/Toixx_nimpark
Summary: Harry Potter catches a cold so Draco Malfoy makes him breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a generated prompt because I just wanted to write some fluff between my boys.

He woke up with a stuffed nose and a deep ache in his sinuses. His vision felt worse than usual. There was a fogginess in his head that kept him from leaving their bed. Harry shifted over so that he was facing his lovely husband. 

It was early morning but still dark because Draco despised being woken up by the sun getting in his eyes. The heavy, dark drapes were a compromise so Harry could avoid being woken up at the crack of dawn by his lovely husband’s _lovely complaining_. As endearing as hearing his nagging was, there was certainly no need for it before six a.m. 

Draco’s blond hair cascaded over his bare shoulders and torso; he’d been growing it out for the past few months. For so long he’d been against it because of his father’s appearance, having kept his hair close to his head for so long after the war. But Harry was tired of the man tugging his fingers through his black hair, which was grown out just below his shoulders, and maybe not-so-gently suggested he grow out his own hair if he wants some to tug around. 

His husband’s pale skin, which had a vaguely blue hue because of the darkness in the room, was growing blurry as Harry’s vision went out again. 

  
*

The next time he awoke, Draco was up and buttoning up his shirt. He had his work robes thrown over the edge of the bed. Harry could see his face from the reflection in their mirror, which was also how Draco noticed he was ogling him. 

He tried to sit up but his head swam and there was a pounding in his temples. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. It took a few moments for him to realize Draco’s hands were gently pushing him back down to lay down. 

“Hush, love,” he cooed. “You have a fever. I think it’s a head cold.” Draco pressed his lips against his forehead. “There is a Pepperup Potion brewing right now.” 

Harry grimaced. He hated that vile potion with his entire being. “I need to go to work, Malfoy…” His words sounded slurred like he was tipsy. That definitely wasn’t the case. 

Draco looked amused. “I’m positive the Ministry can go one day without the Saviour of the Wizarding World.”

“The Ministry is full of tossers.” 

His husband’s warm laughter made his stomach flip. Harry remembered when they were first getting to know each other after the war and how determined he was to make him laugh. Back then, even a smirk was a sign of success. Your laughter is amazing. 

“Thank you, Harry. Stay here while I finish getting ready.” He stood on his feet and sent him one last small smile before turning away to walk out of their bedroom. “I’ll bring you some soup before I leave.” 

  
*

Harry felt a hand press against the top of his head and forced his eyelids open. His vision was bleary. On the bedside table was an empty bowl with a spoon. A large beaker caught his eye, with syrupy dark red remnants on the bottom of the glass. 

Above him, the hand belonged to Malfoy. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just got off work, love. Slept all day, did you?” 

He couldn’t remember falling asleep, but the electric clock on his bedside did express that at least ten hours have passed. The fog was lifted slightly, but he still sniffed frequently. His husband’s hand was a welcoming pressure on him. Harry grumbled and grabbed onto his wrist. 

Before he could protest, Harry tugged Draco over him and onto the bed. 

“Merlin’s beard, Harry!” His complaints had a humorous note to them. “I’m still in my robes!” 

Harry laughed and pulled him close to his chest, burying his face into space between Draco’s shoulder and neck. His skin was still cold from being outside and he was determined to warm him up. He kissed the expanse of pale skin, making his husband shiver. 

“We can’t do this, Harry. I don’t want to get sick.” Merlin, what a nightmare that was. He became even more of a spoiled brat than he usually was when he was sick. Harry’s patience wasn’t that strong. 

He snaked his arms around Draco’s chest and squeezed. “I’ll take care of you. ‘Till the end.” 

Draco was quiet for a long while after that, but eventually sighed and succumbed to Harry’s closeness. He fully relaxed into his hold. His neck stretched to allow Harry even more area to kiss over. 

In a slightly unsteady voice, Draco responded, “Love you, Harry.” 

It was late, but the time of day didn’t matter. The drapes were pulled over the window, and it occurred to Harry that he never saw the sun at all that day. He wasn’t sick anymore unless you count the small sniffling as a sickness, but the warmth and closeness of his husband made his eyelids droop. The sound of Draco’s steady, rhythmic breathing lulled him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this to destress. I am attempting to write a vampire!Draco fic but I have no idea how wizards-turned-vampires work. Do they still have magic? Are they immortal or do they just have longer lifespans? I have no idea!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
